


The Best Christmas Ever [Phoebe's pov]

by StewieGriffinFan3565



Series: Countdown to Christmas 2016 [1]
Category: Liv and Maddie, The Thundermans
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8203286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StewieGriffinFan3565/pseuds/StewieGriffinFan3565
Summary: same plot with a twist





	

So I got accepted to New York Tech which was an amazing accomplishment, I was in LA to see my baby, Liv. I around it was 6:50 and the party starts at 7:45 and ends at 10:00." I was in the parking lot and just got there and walked the board walk looking at people talking til I seen someone who looks like my girlfriend, Liv and I knew it was her from her height, hair and tone of skin. I looked down and looked at her and then said, "Guess who?" a voice said. Liv said in a weird tone, "Phoebe, what are you doing in LA..... wait." I sat down, "I came up with this idea baby. I wanted to show up and be with you on Christmas, it's weird without you next door. That's not all I have something special planned for the 25th, I talked to your Mom and I will be staying with you." Liv sighed, "My life is amazing now, my girlfriend came to see me and is staying with me during Christmas. Life is way better now with you here." I said, "Max got arrested 3 months ago again, for stealing jewelry and he'll never be out again." She said, "About time, he was so mean to me, he wanted me dead all the time, Phoebe I am glad your going to protect me." I pulled her in for a kiss, she gave in. Her lips were so warm like they used to be. She look at me, "So you love me right?" I frowned, "Really? You know the answer." I looked up, "It's been a long time since we seen each other I needed that reminder." I said, "We talk on the phone every night baby, did you forget or are you just being cute like always." Liv giggled, "Well let's go back to my place." I nod. When we got back everyone was staring at Liv and she said, "Look who I ran into." Maddie said, "This is not all of it." We head to the guest room and everything is in place. She fall on the bed. She said, "Anyway I missed you so much I haven't seen you since June and I am going to New York Tech." Liv said, "Why are you here then?" I laughed, "You'll find out soon enough." She fall asleep in my arms like old times. On Christmas I got out of bed and went to talk to Karen about something important. She saw me and smiled. I said, "I told you I wanted to marry her and I also want her to live with me in New York. Karen smiled, "Of course she would like it. I sat on the couch then saw her, "Olivia, I love you and I want to live our lives together, will you marry me and move to New York with me?" She began to cry, "Yes." I held her in my arms.


End file.
